Quamquam123
Quamquam123 (also known by Quamquam or QQ for short) is a member of the Labour Party. He has previously served as the the Leader of the Opposition, Leader of the Labour Party and Chair of the Labour Party. Early Career (January 2016 - March 2016) Quamquam123 joined the Liberal Party in January 2016 having been told about the MHoC through his good friend cranbrook_aspie. However, just a few weeks later, he defected to the Labour Party as he believed this party was better suited to his political ideology. In February, Quamquam stood in his first party MP election where 2 seats were available. He was standing against cBay and aaronmdaniels. cBay won the election and aaronmdaniels came second, leaving Quamquam without a seat. Just a week later however, he become a proxy MP for a few days before becoming an MP permanently. First Major Election (April 2016) After the disappearance of United1892, a Deputy Leader election was called. There were two candidates standing - SakuraCayla and Quamquam. After what was the longest party debate to date, Kay Winters was elected as the new Deputy Leader. Shortly after this defeat, Quamquam was given the role of Shadow Chancellor. He also helped with party's recruitment drive. Leadership Election (May 2016) Just weeks after the Deputy Leadership election, the termly Leadership election took place. Many expected the incumbent Leader, Saracen's Fez, to keep the role unchallenged. Quamquam however had other ideas. Partly out of the disappointment of losing the Deputy Leadership election and partly to challenge himself, Quamquam decided to stand. This election however followed a very different pattern to the other election as there was very little debate. Many expected Fez to remain as Leader for a second term but the MHoC was shocked when it discovered that Quamquam had in fact won the election. Leader of the Labour Party (June 2016) The first major change he made was to re-shuffle the Shadow Cabinet, giving himself Shadow Secretary of State for Energy. When he was Leader, Quamquam had to deal with Whiggygate and he removed Whiggy from the user group for previously having a dupe account in the Socialist Party. Her account was banned the next day but she made several attempts to re-join the party. Quamquam made several other changes as Leader, including giving the party subforum a new look. Quamquam also launched a Motion of No Confidence against the Government for failing to produce a budget or fulfill any of their manifesto promises. This however narrowly failed. Just 5 weeks after becoming Leader, Quamquam resigned due to family issues and RayApparently became leader of Labour for a second time. Shortly after his resignation, Quamquam won the Newbie of the Term Award. Life After Leadership (July 2016 - January 2017) When he became Leader again, Ray did another re-shuffle and Quamquam got the role of Shadow Secretary of State for Constitutional Reform, Local Government and Devolution. Quamquam stepped down from the Shadow Cabinet though to concentrate on producing legislation. After a brief discussion about who the next Editor of Ad Hoc would be, Quamquam was appointed the guest editor for the August edition of Ad Hoc and this was released at the end of the month. In September, he was elected Labour's new Chair following the resignation of DanE1998. He quickly set about starting up a Labour News thread. During the 24th General Election, Quamquam wrote a poem about the absence of the Green Party and the revelation that TheBigMan2 was in fact a banned member called DarrenBCFC. Following Labour's victory in the election, Quamquam was made the Secretary of State for Education and Labour's Crisis Committee representative. As part of his time in the former role, he released a Statement of Intent that was subsequently passed in the Division Lobby. Whilst in the Crisis Committee, Quamquam created several crises and constantly campaigned in favour of keeping the committee when its future was under threat. In December, Quamquam was nominated for 'Comedian of the Parliament' and voted 'Mr Congeniality' in the MHoC Awards. Constitutional Consultant and Break from the House (January 2017 - present) When ByronicHero first suggested the potential ressurection of a Libertarian Party in January 2017, Quamquam firmly supported the idea, believing that there was a distinct lack of a libertarian voice in the House. As a result, when the party ws formed a month later, he offered to act as the party's constitutional consultant, helping them get on their feet. However, controversy arose when some members suggested he had an illegal dual membership. Quamquam protested though that it was only a temporary arrangement and the then-Speaker adam9317 permitted the deal provided Quamquam did not leak anything from the party's subforum. This minor scandal formed part of what has been branded Libgate. Quamquam remained in this particular role until March 2017. In both the Deputy Speakership Election in February 2017 and the Speakership Election in April 2017, Quamquam acted as the campaign manager for cranbrook_aspie and PetrosAC respectively, mainly in the form of creating promotional videos for them both. In March 2017 Quamquam stepped down as Chair of the Labour Party and in April he resigned as an MP. The reason behind both of these decisions was so that he could focus on exam preparations. Also in April, he collaborated with Jacob E to create a 13,500 words long crisis about a Model House of Commons NYE Party. At the end of the month, Quamquam took the decision to take a break from the House entirely for a few months. Legislation Created With the help and advice of his fellow party members, Quamquam123 has created the following legislation: Bills: * Reduction of Tuition Fees Bill * Hands Free Phones Bill * Royal Prerogative Powers Bill * Supermarket Waste Bill * Suspect Protection Bill (with a major edit from RayApparently) * NHS Council Bill (with a major edit from RayApparently) * Cycling Helmet Bill (with a major edit from RayApparently) * RSPCA Powers Bill * Organ Donation Bill * Hunting Act (Repeal) Bill * European Union (Notification of Withdrawal) Bill * Small Coinage Bill * Salmon Act 1986 (Repeal) Bill * Prerogativa Regis. Of the King's Prerogative 1322 (Repeal) Bill * Public Activities (Repeal) Bill * Acid Regulations Bill * Jury Service Bill * Maintenance Grant Bill Motions: * Tidal Energy Motion * Dementia Awareness Motion * Road Resurfacing Motion * Flood Defences Motion * Halting of Badger Culls Motion * World Cup Bid Motion * Disadvantaged Children Activities Motion * LGBTQ+ Motion * Children's Playgrounds Motion * Donald Trump Motion * Wind Power Motion * IVF Treatment Motion * Myanmar Ambassador Motion * Northern Powerhouse Motion Statements of Intent: * Department for EducationCategory:MHoC Category:Member Category:MP Category:Leader Category:Leader of the Opposition Category:Labour Party